silver night
by Viviene lily
Summary: elladan and elina have some fun. adults only, don't like don't read


Elina threw out a hand and grabbed her comforter, clutching it tightly and she gasped in a breath. The smell of sex filled the room, almost masking the usual scent of flowers and art supplies, and Elina was certain she'd be able to smell it in the sheets later. Between her legs, Elladan didn't even try to censor the lewd, wet noises he made as he licked at her, his hair tickling the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

Elladan's broad tongue lapped against her to taste every new wave of wetness. His tongue was just long enough to probe inside, to relearn and remember every texture and pleasure point it had forgotten in the span of time since they had last been able to do this. When his lips closed around her clit and his tongue swept out to roll over it, Elina bucked wildly, crying out. He did it again and again, and Elina's  
hands flew down to tangle in his hair.

"Elladan!" She gasped. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Her hips rolled as he continued, and she held his head firmly in place, pressing herself to his mouth. Her breasts heaved as she struggled to breathe, and her fingers clenched and unclenched in his hair, making him groan. Elina let out a strangled sob as the vibrations hit her.

He slid a finger into her and she gasped as it delved in deep. It wasn't thick enough, not nearly thick enough for what she wanted, but when he crooked it forward and began to flutter it teasingly against her g-spot, she cried out again, and the tightness that had been building in her threatened to snap.

"I'm gonna-" she cried, desperately  
rutting against his face. "I'm gonna come, Elladan, please PLEASE RIGHT THERE!"

Ell could feel her thighs trembling and he pursed his lips, sucking lightly at her clit as he rubbing his finger in little circles against the perfect spot inside her. In the span of two heartbeats he had her coming, arching her back and pulling his hair so hard that tears stung the back of his eyes. He watched her from between her legs, drinking in the sight of her sweaty skin and rumpled hair until she collapsed against the sheets, and then he abandoned her clit with a soft kiss and climbed on top of her. Elina knew what would come now. It was her favorite part of having sex with Elladan. She lay limp in the afterglow of her orgasm, arms and legs too heavy-feeling to move, and she blinked sleepily at him as he adjusted her hips wider and  
lined himself up to push swiftly in. A low, quiet moan escaped her lips as he entered her, and her body tensed for just a moment as it was stretched wider than it had been in far too long.

Elladan didn't pause, hungry and desperate, and quickly set a demanding rhythm. Elina's body went limp again and she closed her eyes, relaxing against the sheets and letting Elladantake her at his own pace. There was something just a little thrilling about having sex right after she had come, when he could do whatever he liked to her and she was almost too tired and satisfied to protest. She watched him through half-lidded eyes as he fucked into her desperately and knew that he got off on it, too, got off on seeing her so thoroughly exhausted by their lovemaking, made pliable and receptive to everything he wanted to do to her.  
Elina forced her arms to slide up her stomach to cup her aching breasts, massaging the soreness away while Elladan moaned above her, his face still glistening wet with her fluids.

His thrusts became harder, shifting her up the bed a little with each one, and Elina's head fell limply to the side as he speared her over and over again on his cock.

Elladan slowed over her cheeks, brushing lips against hers lightly before whispering, "I love you," into her mouth, almost apologetically. Elina's pupils were blown and her eyelashes fluttered as she repeated it back to him, shivering at the intensity in his eyes. He took a moment to kiss her deeply again, and then picked up his pace once more, building and building as he lost his control and let his feral instinct take over, claiming her  
with brutal force.

Elina cried out, driven past coherent thought as he angled his hips and drove into her g-spot repeatedly.

Her hands slid up his back and it was all she could do to hold onto him, her fingernails sinking into the flesh of his shoulders, but it only seemed to encourage him.

He fucked roughly into her until his rhythm began to falter as she trembled under him, every muscle tensed until finally, finally, he felt himself teeter and fall over the edge of his orgasm. His cock pulsed wildly, emptying strips of thick come deep inside her to mix with her own wetness. Elina felt him pumping his load into her and her own orgasm hit from the sheer filthiness of the sensation.  
Ellasdan collapsed onto his elbows, head hanging limply next to her. He brushed his nose tiredly against hers as she struggled to gain control of her breathing again. When their heartbeats finally slowed, Elladan looked down at her, her tangled red hair fanned out across the pillows, and kissed her deeply, lazily, happy to cover her with his body as his cock softened inside her. Some small part of him purred happily at having claiming her so thoroughly, but the bigger part of him wanted only to cradle her under him, to cover and protect her.

Finally she nudged him off and he slipped out of her, settling down beside her to pull her in close. She pressed her cheek against his chest and he carefully stroked her hair, combing gently through the tangles.  
Elladan pressed another kiss to Elina's forehead.

"I love you," he mumbled. Elina looked at him, "I love you too, my love". She said.


End file.
